1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for automated integration of events, and more particularly, to a system for automatically integrating and processing irregular events occurring in a building and the surroundings thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern buildings, such as high-rise buildings or plants, should be firm and easy to use, and should be managed by means of mechanisms for safe management and convenient services, including but not limited to an access control system for managing employee's or visitor's access to a building, an image sensor system for monitoring whether unusual events or movements occur, an air conditioning monitoring system for adjusting temperature and humidity, and a fire surveillance system for detecting smoke and fire.
Modern buildings can be further furnished with a network system for providing more convenient and safer management measures and services for safety and security systems. For example, by using an image sensor system in combination with a network system, a central management unit, such as a security center or management center, can monitor the internal situation of the building in real-time. As another example, by using an air conditioning system in combination with a network system, the temperature and humidity inside a building can be better controlled. Moreover, as a final example, by using a fire fighting system in combination with a network system, if a fire breaks out, corresponding measures can be timely and rapidly taken to extinguish the fire.
However, there are a variety of management measures and services, and there are also different kinds of system management staff, such as security guards, community managers, and facility attendants. Therefore, if there are frequent staff changes, a delayed reaction to irregular events may occur and adversely affect the service quality and stability. In addition, to perform various management measures and services, the system management staff have to access various systems separately in an intricate, inconvenient, time-consuming, and inefficient manner. Further, if multiple unusual events occur in a building, the system management staff often can only passively receive messages, and thus are likely to miss the correlation between the unusual events. As a result, the unusual events cannot be rapidly and efficiently addressed.
Therefore, providing a system for automated integration of events with a view to achieving efficient acquisition and integration of event messages is highly desirable.